genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon
Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (境界線上のホライゾン, translated into "Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere") is a light novel series written by Minoru Kawakami and illustrated by Satoyasu. It is part of the Genesis series of light novels, which composes an expansive light novel series by the author. The series is set in the distant future when Japan has been conquered by other countries and divided up into feudal territories. Plot The human civilization reaches a period when Earth has been devastated. They seek the heavens as their new home, but constant warfare forces the humans to return to Earth, in which only one expanse of land is hospitable. They soon claim this piece of land, formerly called as the archipelago of Japan, is now called by the humans as the Divine States; in order to house all of the humans, they construct pocket dimensions called the Harmonic Divine States. Afterwards, they plan to recreate history using a history book called Testament, aiming to retrace their steps to be able to reach the heavens. Soon, an event triggers the collapse of the Harmonic Divine States, sparking a war that leaves the lands of the Divine States divided amongst the countries whose homelands were destroyed. While peace has been restored the remaining citizens of the Divine States, now repressed by the Harmonic Divine States, continue their lives as the replication of history continues. In the year 1648 of the Testament Era, rumors of the end of the world circulate when the Testament is unable to describe events after the current year. Meanwhile, Toori Aoi, chancellor of Musashi Ariadust Academy and Student Council President, leads his fellow classmates to use this opportunity to regain their homeland. List of Volumes * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 1A - 境界線上のホライゾンI<上> (September 10, 2008, ISBN 978-4-04-867218-4) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 1B - 境界線上のホライゾンI<下> (October 10, 2008, ISBN 978-4-04-867270-2) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 2A - 境界線上のホライゾンII<上> (June 10, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-867848-3) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 2B - 境界線上のホライゾンII<下> (July 10, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-867901-5) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 3A - 境界線上のホライゾンIII<上> (June 10, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868600-6) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 3B - 境界線上のホライゾンIII<中> (July 10, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868647-1) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 3C - 境界線上のホライゾンIII<下> (September 10, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868735-5) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 4A - 境界線上のホライゾンIV<上> (September 10, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870805-0) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 4B - 境界線上のホライゾンIV<中> (October 10, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870806-7) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 4С - 境界線上のホライゾンIV<下> (December 10, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870807-4) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 5A - 境界線上のホライゾンV<上> (August 10, 2012, ISBN 978-4-04-886854-9) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 5B - 境界線上のホライゾンV<下> (October 10, 2012, ISBN 978-4-04-886855-6) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 6A - 境界線上のホライゾンVI<上> (May 10, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891623-3) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 6B - 境界線上のホライゾンVI<中> (July 10, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891820-6) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 6C - 境界線上のホライゾンVI<下> (September 10, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891624-0) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 7A - 境界線上のホライゾンVII<上> (February 8, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866311-3) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 7B - 境界線上のホライゾンVII<中> (April 10, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866475-2) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 7C - 境界線上のホライゾンVII<下> (June 10, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866564-3) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon: Girls Talk - Wolf and Soul - 境界線上のホライゾン ガールズトーク 狼と魂 (November 8, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-869039-3) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 8A - 境界線上のホライゾンVIII<上> (February 10, 2015, ISBN 978-4-04-869255-7) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 8B - 境界線上のホライゾンVIII<中> (April 10, 2015, ISBN 978-4-04-865071-7) Category:Browse Category:Media